inuyashafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
InuYasha The Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler(Miecz Honorowego władcy)
Inuyasha The Movie: Miecz Honorowego Władcy ( Eki Inuyasha: Tenka Hadō no Ken ) jest filmem anime z 2003 roku, w reżyserii Toshiji Shinohary i napisanym przez: Katsuyuki Sumisawa. Jest to trzeci film, który został wydany w serii Inuyasha . Został on wydany 20 grudnia 2003 w Japonii (między epizodami 136 i 137), a 6 września w Stanach Zjednoczonych . Premiera odbyła się 12 grudnia 2006 roku w Adult Swim i wyemitowano wKanadzie na YTV w dniu 29 grudnia, 2006. Zawartość * Działka * Producenci i obsada(wstęp) ** Obsada * Referencje * Linki zewnętrzne Fabuła W czasie urodzin Inuyashy , Takemaru zabija Lady Izayoi, tuż przed przybyciem ojca Inuyashy. Zdążył przybyć do Izayoi p o walce z Ryūkotsusei, ożywił Izayoi Tenseigą, mówiąc jej, aby uciekała z synem, którego nazwał Inuyasha, i nosi jej Togę Ognistego Szczura, aby chronić ich przed palącym i zapadającym się pałacem, gdzie ojciec Inuyasha zmarł z trzecim mieczem Takemaru. W obecnej epoce dziadek Kagome przychodzi z mieczem, który nazywa "rodzinnym skarbem"; dziadek ma zamiar umieścić go w magazynie dla "bezpiecznych rzeczy", młodszy brat Kagome idzie do miecza i słyszy jak, duch osłona pochwy miecza stara sie zatrzymać miecz by pozostał w pochwie.. Wraz ze swoim siedmioletnim czarem na mieczu So'unga zawodzi, Saya szuka Inuyasha, mając nadzieję, że ma siłę woli, aby kontrolować miecz. Niestety, pomylił się, Inuyasha znalazł miecz, starał się jak najlepiej oprzeć się kontroli i wreszcie przyniósł miecz z powrotem do przeszłości, ale w tym procesie rozprzestrzenia śmiertelny Smoczy Wir na ewakuowaną wioskę, technikę o wiele bardziej potężna niż Tessiga's Backlash Wave lub Tokijin's Dragon Strike. Sesshomaru zostaje powiadomiony o powrocie So'unga i podąża za zapachem, aby stwierdzić, że InuYasha jest opętany mieczem. Walczą w pojedynku i w kluczowym momencie, Kagome, wracając z Saya, zmusiła So'ungę, aby uwolnił Inuyasha z jego uścisku. Kiedy Inuyasha i Sesshomaru przestają walczyć, aby szukać So'ungi, Myoga, Totosai i Saya wyjaśniają wszystkim, że po śmierci ojca Inuyashy,Inu no Taishō, dwieście lat temu wykonali ostatnie polecenie pana za trzy miecze.Chociaż Tessaiga i Tenseiga zostały zajęte, Saya twierdził, że nie ma żadnych instrukcji, jak pozbyć się So'unga. Nie mogąc dać tego ani Inuyashy, ani Sesshomaru, Saya postanawia utrzymać So'ungę w stanie zapieczętowania na co najmniej siedemset lat i wrzucić ją do Studni Zjadaczy Kości, gdzie skończyło się to w posiadaniu rodziny Higurashi. W międzyczasie So'unga zostaje nowym gospodarzem demonów, odzyskuje utraconą lewą rękę Sesshomaru z netherworld i przywraca Takemaru, grając na jego nienawiści do Inu no Taishō i jego synów . Takemaru zabija cały zamek i powołuje do życia żywe trupy, aby zużyć siłę wroga. Podczas bitwy demon poprowadzi Kagome i Rin . Obaj bracia zabierają się do ratowania dziewcząt, których So'unga wzywa Takemaru do zabicia, aby zażądać swoich wrogów. Jednak Inuyashy udaje się pokonać Takemaru, uznając jego pragnienie ochrony Kagome jako siłę. Takemaru zdaje sobie sprawę, że matka Inuyasha chce, aby żył i że ją kochał. Jego ciało następnie nie przypomina już niczego prócz kości. Po tym, jak Sesshomaru używa Tenseiga, aby zapobiec demonicznym impulsom wskrzeszania Takemaru, So'unga tworzy nowe ciało i otwiera bramę , zagrażając zakończeniem całego życia na Ziemi. Podczas gdy Saya chroni ludzi przed przezwyciężeniem przez zmarłych dusz z , Inuyasha i Sesshomaru walczą z So'unga, obaj zdecydowali się pokonać miecz na własną rękę. Indywidualnie, So'unga był silniejszy niż Tenseiga czy Tessaiga. Jednak Inuyasha i Sesshomaru wreszcie połączyli swoje ataki, aby przytłoczyć Smoczy Wir So'ungi, powodując, że miecz i lewe ramię Sesshomaru wpadają do dołu piekielnego. Dwaj bracia widzą swojego ojca, który dziękuje im i pożegnawszy się ze swoimi synami znika. Kiedy bohaterowie leżą na wzgórzu, Kagome mówi Inuyashy, że zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Sesshomaru lubi ludzi, a Inuyasha odpowiada, że w ogóle go to nie interesuje. Kagome pamięta zaczarowany różaniec Kotodama i mówi InuYasha, aby usiadł izamknął oczy.Powiedziała, że ma dla niego miłe zaskoczenie. Kagome ponownie kładzie go na szyi. Inuyasha próbuje ją zmusić by go ściągnęła, ale Kagome mówi: "Siad(jap. Osuwari)", powodując, że wraz z nim padnie na ziemię. Producenci i obsada(wstęp) * Dyrektor: Toshiya Shinohara * Scenariusz: Katsuyuki Sumizawa * Muzyka: Kaoru Wada * Wzory postaci: Hideyuki Motohashi i Yoshihito Hishinuma * Temat utworu: "Four Seasons" : Teksty: JUSME , Muzyka: MONK , Aranżacja: MONK , Wykonanie: Namie Amuro Obsada * InuYasha - Kappei Yamaguchi / Richard Ian Cox * Kagome Higurashi - Satsuki Yukino / Moneca Stori * Miroku - Koji Tsujitani / Kirby Morrow * Sango - Houko Kuwashima / Kelly Sheridan * Shippo - Kumiko Watanabe / Jillian Michaels * Myoga - Kenichi Ogata / Paul Dobson * Totosai - Joji Yanami / Richard Newman * Sesshomaru - Ken Narita / David Kaye * Jaken - Yuichi Nagashima / Don Brown * Rin - Mamiko Noto / Brenna O'Brien * Inu no Taishou - Akio Ōtsuka / Don Brown * Izayoi - Kikuko Inoue / Alaina Burnett * Saya - Kaneta Kimotsuki / Michael Dobson * Takemaru z Setsuna - Yasunori Matsumoto / Jonathan Holmes * So'unga - Fumihiko Tachiki / Ward Perry * Sota Higurashi - Akiko Nakagawa / Rebecca Shoichet * Dziadek Kagome i Soty - Katsumi Suzuki / francuski Tickner * Matka Kagome i Soty - Asako Dodo / Cathy Weseluck * Ayumi - Nami Okamoto / Cathy Weseluck * Eri - Yuki Masuda / Rebecca Shoichet Yuka - Kaori Shimizu / Jillian Michaels Referencje # ^ http://boxofficemojo.com/movies/intl/?page=&wk=2003W51&id=_fINUYASHATENKAHAD01 Linki zewnętrzne * Inuyasha Movie: Miecze Honorowego Władcy w encyklopedii Network Anime News Network * Film Inuyasha: Miecza Honorowego Władcy w IMDb Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Strona główna Kategoria:Filmy specjalne